Kuphulu
'Kuphulu ' is a Thep Khufan criminal from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. He, along with Dr. Viktor and Crüjo, is one of Zs'Skayr's loyal servants. Appearance Kuphulu bears some resemblance to Snare-oh. He wears a tall, black headdress with curved golden spikes, a black robe with a red and black striped collar and a red sash dangling at the front, two cuffs with black and red stripes, finger-less gloves, a bandaged mouth with a golden chin and four tendrils on his back. Like the Mummy, his eyes are purple, albeit with black pupils. Personality History ]] Kuphulu has tangled with Scout before. He works for Zs'Skayr and, according to Scout, is a small-time crook and repeat offender. He first appeared in Rad Monster Party. He, along with Zs'Skayr, Dr. Viktor, and Crüjo, attempted to defeat Ben and his team. He was the one who kidnapped Hobble, Rook and Rad one by one. After that, he attacks Ben, who turns into Wildvine in full view of a crowd. However, they are under impression "that freaky plant guy is beating up an innocent mummy," and started pelting stuffs at him. When the mob are chasing after Ben, Kuphulu seizes this opportunity to escape. In his lair, Ben, along with Scout, finds their friends wrapped in bandages against a wall. Hobble tries to say something but is muffled by the bandages. When Ben frees Hobble's mouth from the bandages, he exclaims that Kuphulu is behind him. Kuphulu rises up and attacks, but Ben transforms into Crashhopper, who manages to incapacitate him by tying him up in a web of his own bandages. In The Vampire Strikes Back, he, along with Dr. Viktor and Crüjo, use the vast, immeasurable magical power and energies that Zs'Skayr stole from the Alpha Rune to resurrect Lord Transyl, a member of the long-extinct Vladats. Kuphulu and Viktor get attacked by Lord Transyl, who sought to feed on them. However, Zs'Skayr defeats Transyl and convinces him to help him carry out his plot. Kuphulu, along with his team and the brainwashed Anur Transyl citizens, attacks Ben's team. Lord Transyl then shoots Corrupturas at Rook, Rad and Scout. Ben's team and the brainwashed Anur Transyl citizens attack Ben and Hobble. Kuphulu, along with Viktor and Crüjo, was later shot by a Corruptura created by Ben's new alien, Whampire. Whampire then orders them to hold Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl. Kuphulu and the others comply but are unable to hold them and are tossed aside, forcing them to retreat. Whampire then forces the three of them to tell him where the castle of Zs'Skayr is. Afterwards, Whampire crashes the Lovely Duck into the castle, having his Corruptura-controlled group battle Lord Transyl's. During the battle, Kuphulu, Crüjo and Viktor are freed from Whampire's Corrupturas when the Omnitrix times out. Ben turns into Atomix and creates a "Fusion Cuisine"; a light ball which kills Zs'Skayr and injures Lord Transyl, leading to everyone being freed from his Corrupturas. Kuphulu and Crüjo later join Viktor in putting Lord Transyl somewhere safe. In the end, the Lovely Duck leaves the Anur System and Viktor imprisons Lord Transyl in a coffin-like containment unit in orbit right in front of the Anur System's sun. Kuphulu makes a cameo in The Most Dangerous Game Show, when he and some Thep Khufans attack Looma Red Wind. Powers and Abilities Like most Thep Khufans, Kuphulu has a very bizarre physiology, that being of a head-like shell with many extendable bandage-like tendrils. This gives him numerous powers at his disposal such as stretching and enhanced strength. Like all Thep Khufans, his body is hollow, meaning he can store things in it. Being composed of bandages, he can reshape his body at will. This allows him to split himself to dodge attacks and reform to counter-attack. Kuphulu has enhanced strength, allowing him to lift objects and people with his stretchable limbs and extendable bandage like tendrils. He also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and bandages, even enough to jump from house to house, scale walls, and dodge attacks with relative ease. Kuphulu has a high resistance to damage, with any or all vital organs held in the shell and an ability to regenerate his tendrils. Kuphulu's composition also allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. Weaknesses Kuphulu can be tangled up in his own bandages, as shown in Rad Monster Party when Crashhopper manages to incapacitate him by tying him up in a web of his own bandages. When shapeshifting or stretching his bandages, he can be easily blown away by strong winds. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Rad Monster Party'' (first appearance) *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) Etymology Kuphulu's name comes from Khufu, an Egyptian pharaoh from the Old Kingdom period. Trivia *Kuphulu tends to wail and dramatically threaten his enemies as he tried to intimidate Ben and failed. *Like ancient mummies, Kuphulu's lair resembles the inside of Egyptian pyramids and tombs, complete with statues, wall paintings and hieroglyphs. *Kuphulu's name sounds like the name of the cephalopod entity Cthulu, with the only difference being the "ph" and "th" sounds respectively. Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Anur System Category:Introduced in Omniverse